one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser vs Majin Buu
Majin Buu vs Bowser is Peep4Life's fourth OMM. Description Dragonball Z vs Super Mario Bros! Two of the biggest villains of their respective universes have a slug-fest in my fourth one minute melee. Who's hits will hit harder? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Bowser sat fuming inside the throne room of his castle. His minions had failed him again and Mario was once again able to save Princess Peach. The Koopa King's thoughts were intruded by the air screaming with a Hammer Bro being launched towards the castle window. The glass shattered and the poor creature lay lifeless. "Them plumbers again!" Bowser assumed as he advanced outside. To his surprise, the attacker was a pink... blob? The thing before him was roughly the size of Bowser and was tearing through the castle's defense team. Majin Buu turned Bowser's way. "Buu turn turtle thing into candy" the menaced Majin giggled. Bowser raised an eyebrow at the peculiar creature. Despite its apparent stupidity, its power was surely enough to half the Koopa clan in a day. Hit fast, hit hard! FIGHT! Ki Blasts were sent Bowser's way. The Koopa King was able to reflect the attack with his shell but when he popped his head back out, Buu nearly took it off with a jumping kick. The Majin then took to the air and dropped a series of butt stomps. Bowser covered up for a few of the shots before grabbing his foe and performing a flying slam, knocking the wind out of Buu. Bowser followed the attack with a burst of flames which connected and slightly hurt his foe sending him back. Bowser frowned at the lack of progress made by his attacks before running at Buu again. Playing possum, Buu waited for Bowser to be within centimeters before connecting with a super fat headache and following with a spinning tackle. Bowser's heavy frame was cushioning the attacks but he knew he needed a game changer. Bowser attempted a Bowser Bomb but the attack failed to connect. He then used a the Whirling Fortress to prevent Buu capitalizing. Bowser again grabbed Buu and dropped his body weight onto him. Buu, clearly hurt, used the Gack manouver which caught Bowser off guard. He barely got into his shell in time but the force launched the shell into his castle's wall. Bowser slowly picked himself up and looked next to him. There were a few of his power ups locked away in case of desperate need. He grabbed the smash ball in one of the cases and destroyed it, allowing him to become Giga Bowser. Buu tried to damage the now huge 'turtle thing' but his attacks were ineffective. Ki Blasts and jumping kicks made no scratch on Bowser as the Koopa King gained control of the situation. But before he could finish Buu with a colossal Bowser Bomb, the ability expired and Buu again went back on the attack. A hammer fist launched Bowser back into the castle, conveniently next to his last power up. The Grand Star. Bowser laughed as he walked out into Buu's sight, clutching the star. Bowser then consumed the star right before Buu's eyes. The Majn's eyes widened and face fell when he saw the sheer size of his opponent; Giga Bowser was a sight to behold but this was something else. Bowser looked down on the now tiny Buu who thought it wise to focus on the legs with a Gack. Bowser didn't even feel the attack and then lunged for Buu. Buu took to the air and so did Bowser. Ki Blasts were met with fire and Buu was running out of options. In desperation, he tried another super fat headache. The attack was plucked out the air and Bowser launched himself upwards before crushing Buu under another flying slam. Buu slowly picked himself up as Bowser performed a dropkick, sending Buu toward the castle. A huge shadow fell over Buu and before he could process another thought, Bowser delivered an almighty Bowser Bomb to squash his opponent. KO Bowser returned to his normal size and looked at Buu's stirring body. He ordered his minions to bring his Dark Cannon. Bowser proceeded to trophify Buu and display his body as a symbol. A symbol and a message. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Bowser! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Monsters themed One Minute Melees Category:Peep4Life Category:Villain vs Villain Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed battles